1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self-stable, light weight, foldable and easily assembled signaling device for disabled vehicle warning or temporary traffic channeling.
2. Discussion of Prior Arts
Numerous road hazard and traffic channeling devices are currently available. For disabled motorists, the most common warning signals are chemical flares and reflector triangles. Signs, flags and cones are most frequently used by road repair crews and policemen for the temporary channeling of traffic.
Flares have been employed since the advent of the automobile. When ignited and placed on the road surface, a bright flame is produced that warns oncoming traffic of accidents. Although highly visible when ignited, there are many drawbacks in using them. They will only burn for 15 to 30 minutes. Therefore, a large number must be stored for emergencies. Flares may become chemically inactive after a few years. Many motorists hesitate to store or handle them because of their extreme flammability. The spent flares littering the highways and the thick smoke from burning flares present environmental problems.
Emergency reflector triangles are also frequently used by disabled motorists. The triangles are made of three reflector arms attached to a weighted base. When the arms are assembled, a triangular shaped reflector is formed. There are also numerous drawbacks in their use. Reflector triangles are unwieldy because of the heavy base. As designed, the heavy base is required to ensure that the triangle is not toppled over by gusts of wind or traffic generated turbulence. They need to be assembled, which is a problem for the non-mechanical inclined. Lastly, although general collapsible, they require storage in the trunks of vehicles.
Signs, flags and cones are mostly used for the temporary directing of traffic, especially by road maintenance crews. Except for cones, all of these devices need to be assembled. They all utilize a heavy base to prevent toppling by wind or traffic generated turbulence. They are all bulky because of their rigid construction or base. Their application are limited due to their designed size and weight.
Numerous alternative devises for disabled vehicle warning and traffic channeling devices have been proposed to solve the above said problems of size and weight. In reference to U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 2,991,699; 2,869,504 and 2,881,662 rigid triangular signaling devices made from an unitary body member are described. The unitary body consisting of semi-rigid material, which when folded forms a base, sign and support structure. The members are locked together to form a rigid triangular sign. In reference to U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,466,376 and 4,789,747 pre-cut unit member sheets are folded to form the sides and bottom of pyramidal structures. Although portable and easily stored, precisely due to their light weight and rigid structures when assembled, all of these signals are unable to stand by themselves. A gust of wind or turbulence from a passing vehicle will topple them unless they are weighted down by stones, sand or a hand tool placed on the base.
None of the references teach the new and novel elements in the environment set forth hereinafter and defined as a self-stable, light weight, foldable and easily assembled warning device. Neither do they provide all the benefits and advantages associated therewith the following proposed embodiments. Whereas the previous inventions all have limited application, as will become obvious from the figures and detailed description below, the proposed invention has broader application. The hereinafter embodiments will demonstrate the self-stable but light weight, easily stored and easily assembled features of said road hazard warning or channeling device.